Unexpected Results
by TheGirlWhoEatsPie
Summary: Marshall and Fionna are going to have a video game contest, but Marshall can't find his umbrella or phone. What happens when Fionna comes to look for him? Fiolee one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected! A Fiolee one-shot.

_Marshall's POV_

Where was that stupid umbrella? I floated around my house, searching for my umbrella. Without it, I couldn't go to Fionna's house for our video game competition. "Ugh! I guess I can't go. I should text her and tell her I can't come" I said to myself, digging through my pockets for my phone._ Guess I can't see bunny today._ I thought sadly. I might have had the tiniest little crush on her. Okay, that was a lie; I was totally in love with her. She was so, so, so _beautiful, _and kind, and when she looked up at me, with her big blue eyes, I swear I could feel my heartbeat. Where was my lumping phone? I turned the pockets on my jeans inside out. Nothing but some lint. I went to my closet, digging through the pockets of all my pants, even the dress pants I never wore. Lint, lint, and more lint. "Oh Glob….."

_Fionna's POV_

"Where's Marshall Lee? I thought he was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Cake asked me.

"I don't know, Cake. It's not like him to be late like this. And he would have called or something if something came up and he couldn't come." I added, knowing what Cake was about to say next.

"Maybe you should go over to that cave of his and see what's up with him." She suggested.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? Thanks Cake!" I grabbed BMO and ran out the door and towards Marshall's cave. Once I was halfway there, I slowed and began to think about Marshall. "I hope he's at home." I whispered to myself. Cake knew I had a crush on someone, but she thought it was Gumball, not Marshall. _*sigh* _Cake had gotten used to Marshall, but it didn't mean she liked him. I knew if she would never approve._ Why am I thinking this way? Marshall is my bro. He doesn't see me any other way. He probably thinks I'm immature. He doesn't like me that way. _

_- A few minutes later-_

_Still Fionna's POV_

Soon, I could see Marshall's cave in the distance. I ran the rest of the way, shouting his name. "MARSHALL LEE YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR NOT SHOWING UP!" I yelled as loud as I could. Running into the cave, I went up to the house and open the door, shutting it with a loud bang. "Marshall?" I called. Where was he?

_Marshall's POV_

I could still hear Fionna, even if I was buried under a pile of junk. _Why the lump did I have to open that closet? _I thought to myself. While looking for my umbrella, I had opened the hall closet that I probably hadn't opened in a couple hundred years, only to be buried under the avalanche of junk inside. I couldn't really move much, but I was pretty sure my only injuries were a couple bruises and stuff. I heard the slam of the door, and Fionna calling my name. "I'm here Fionna!" I tried to call out, but I'm pretty all that came out was a mumble. I heard her coming closer, and I tried to give her a sign that I was buried under the huge pile of things, but all I managed was to make some things shift. "I'M HERE FIONNA!" I yelled out at loud as I could. "Marshall? Oh my glob Marshall! Are you buried under all this junk?!" _Success! _"YES! GET ME OUT! I yelled again.

_Fionna's POV_

I was walking around Marshall's house, when I heard something_. That sounds kinda like Marshall!_ I hurried toward the sound, and I saw the huge pile of junk. "Marshall? Oh my glob, Marshall! Are you buried under all this junk?!" I cried out. I heard Marshall yell something else, but I couldn't understand what it was. I assumed he was asking for my help. I started digging, and after about 15 minutes, I found him. "Marshall!" I cried. I hugged him, and released the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Marshall, what did you do? Is this why you couldn't come? I was so worried, thank Glob Cake told me to come over, or you'd still be bleedin- WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?!" I said in one breath, yelling the last part.

_Marshall's POV_

Soon, I heard the sound of her digging and after a few minutes had passed, I was free. "Marshall!" Fionna cried, and she hugged me!_ Oh my Glob, oh my Glob. She's hugging me!_ It ended too soon for my liking. "Marshall, what did you do? Is this why you couldn't come? I was so worried, thank Glob Cake told me to come over, or you'd still be bleedin- WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?!" She cried out, all in one breath.

"I'm bleeding?" I looked down and saw it was true. There was a large, dark stain on my once light grey shirt. Without another word, Fi grabbed my arm, and half dragged me to my bedroom. "Ummm…Fi? What are you doing?" I asked tentatively, as she pushed me onto my bed.

"I'm fixing you." Was her brisk reply as she began unbuttoning my shirt. _Ohmyglob! What the lump is she doing?! _

_Fionna's POV_

_What the lump am I doing? - _I thought as I was dragging Marshall to his room. _He's going to think I'm nuts. - _I was thinking as I pushed him onto his bed. _OH MY GLOB, THIS BOY HAS A LUMPIN' SIX-PACK! - _I shrieked inside my head as I unbuttoned his shirt. _Breathe Fionna. Breathe_. "I'm g-going to get s-some bandages and junk," I stuttered, still not able to take my eyes off of the beautiful thing that was Marshall's chest, as I backed away, almost falling off the ladder in my hurry. "Oh glob darn it!" I said to myself as I looked for bandages. _ Why am I such an idiot?_ I sighed, and grabbed the bandages that I had found. Climbing up the ladder, I mentally prepared myself for the sight I was about see. Watching Marshall float above his bed, holding his stomach, I realized no amount of mental preparation would prepare me for the sight of his chest. _SHUT UP FIONNA!_ "I'm back, Marshall." I called out.

_Marshall's POV_

_I should make my move. No, don't be an idiot! But it's the perfect time! No it's not!_ I argued with myself inside my head, debating if I should tell Fionna how I felt. I remembered how she couldn't stop staring at my chest as she unbuttoned my shirt, and I grinned, determined to tell her. I was so lost in my thoughts; I almost didn't hear Fi say my name with her angelic voice. "Oh hey Fionna" I said, speaking in my most flirty voice. I think it worked, because she turned as red as a strawberry. "The color in your cheeks looks delicious" I said floating in front of her.

"S-stop it M-Marshall" she stammered. I smirked, and cupped her chin, and leaned in.

"I don't think you want me to." I whispered in her ear. I could feel the heat radiating off her face, and grinned. _It's working._ I pulled away, so I could see her face. Looking into her big, ocean blue eyes, I saw a kaleidoscope of emotions. _Is that…hope?_ Suddenly, I felt this crazy urge to kiss her. With only a moment's hesitation, I leaned in, and brought my lips to hers.

_Fionna's POV_

_OHMYGLOBOHMYGLOBOHMYGLOB! IS MARSHALL FLIRTING WITH ME?! _I was in full panic mode, as Marshall whispered into my ear. He pulled back, and looked me in the eyes. And before I knew it, his lips were on mine. _EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ Inside my head, I was freaking out. His lips were soft and gentle on mine. I felt his strong arms around my waist, and without opening my eyes, I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel anything other than the wonderful sensation of his lips moving gently over mine. And suddenly the kiss grew more passionate, and I could hear some moan. But all too soon, Marshall pulled away. He looked into my eyes. "Fionna…I love you." He whispered, so quiet I almost didn't hear him.

"Really? Do you really mean it?" I asked my voice full of hope. "Because…I…I love you too Marshall." And suddenly his arms were around me.

"I love you so much." He said against my neck, his words slightly muffled. I leaned into his chest, wanting to be close as possible to him.

"I know" I whispered into his skin. He held me close, and eventually we fell asleep in each other's arms.

- 5 years later-

_Marshall's POV_

After 5 years of dating, I had finally gotten the courage to propose, and now, 6 months later, here we were. I was so nervous; I knew my palms were slightly sweaty. I was standing at the altar, waiting for the music to start, and my precious bunny girl to walk down the aisle. _Dun dun dun dun_. I looked up, and there she was, in all her glory. I didn't know my jaw has dropped until Gumball, my best man, gently closed it for me. Her gown was light blue, with a dark blue bow around her waist, and a long train. Her beautiful hair was freed from the prison of her hat, but her veil was has held in place by a bunny-eared headband. The whole shimmered and sparkled. Her ocean blue eyes looked into mine. Soon, she next to me on the altar, and LSP began the vows. "Marshall Lee, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

"I do"

"Fionna the Human, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? Cuz it's not too late ya know." LSP winked.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with what I've got. I do" Fionna grinned.

"Aw, too bad babe. Well, by the power vested in me by Glob, I declare you husband and wife. NOW KISS ALREADY!" I grinned, grabbed Fionna's waist, and kissed her. In that kiss, I tried to convey how much I loved her, how much she meant to me, how beautiful she was, and much I loved being with and around her. And when I pulled away, and looked into her eyes, I think she got the message.

THE END(Or is it?)


	2. Just to let everyone know

Hey guys, it's me. I know I haven't been on in forever, so I thought I should reassure everyone that I'm not dead. I'm actually working on a bunch of stuff, Dramione and Fremione stuff. And yes, I will return to my AT roots. HP is just something I wanted to try out. If you have any story suggestions or anything, just email me. My email address is on my profile page thing.

Happy fan-fiction reading!

-TheGirlWhoEatsPie


End file.
